


little time left

by pixar_was_my_childhood



Series: Ninjago AUs [8]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Cancer, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mentions of Cancer, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Out of Character, Tags Are Hard, Why Did I Write This?, trigger warning: mentions of cancer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixar_was_my_childhood/pseuds/pixar_was_my_childhood
Summary: Nya's annual check-up reveals something horrid and she has only a day or two until she dies. Oh and Jay and Zane go to get Echo.
Relationships: Cole & Lloyd Garmadon & Kai & Nya & Jay Walker & Zane, Kai & Nya (Ninjago), Nya/Jay Walker
Series: Ninjago AUs [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048813
Kudos: 5





	little time left

**Author's Note:**

> Rated for themes and language. Set post S13 (Master of the Mountain).

Nya’s diagnosis had been on accident, she had been at Borg Tower for her annual check-up as she had been busy when the others had gone. Those check-ups were something Wu insisted they all do.

“Nya,” Pixal called from where she was standing across the room, the tablet which held her results in her hands.

The girl in question looks up from her phone on which she had been scrolling through her social media feed, “Yeah?”

“Have you had any lower back pain recently?” she asked.

Nya shoved her phone back into her pocket.

“I have but I thought I had bruised something on a mission. Is something wrong?” she questioned.

“Unfortunately, yes,” She raised an eyebrow at her. Pixal paused, thinking of how to word his next sentence so as not to shock her.

“The tests came back and I regret to inform you that you have stage IV cancer,” the android told her.

The Master of Water made an ‘O’ shape with her mouth when she heard the diagnosis.

“That- that’s not good, is it?”

Pixal shook her head to say: no, it isn’t.

Nya exhaled slowly and asked, “How long do I have?” Medicine might have progressed greatly in the last decade or so but stage IV cancer is terminal, treatments that would have been effective earlier on are useless.

“Cancer this far along? A few hours at most,” she told her, “Are you going to tell the others yourself or do you want me to?” Pixal asked.

“I’ll tell them myself, get it over and done with,” she said, firmly.

Pixal ran a simulation testing something before she spoke, “Then go, you don’t have the time to waste,”

It was a joke but it also bore concrete meaning, it was close to four PM in the afternoon, she a handful of hours.

Nya disappeared into the elevator just as Cyrus exited the other elevator.

When the engineer saw the expression on his daughter’s face he asked, “Pixal? What’s wrong?”

The android looked up from the tablet she was holding.

“Yes, Nya was just here for her check-up and I discovered something...unsettling,” she told him.

Cyrus’ eyebrows raised, “Unsettling? How so?”

She crossed the room to the table and plugged a cord into the tablet, planning on transferring the results across to put into Nya’s file.

“It is not my place to tell,”

* * *

As Nya drove back from Borg Tower to the Spinjitzu Monastery, she thought over possible ways to tell the others.

**_’Fuck it’_** , she thought, **_‘There’s no easy way to do this, I’ll just have to tell them straight out,’_ **

Not wanting to waste any time when she arrived at the Unclimbable Mountain, the Master of Water used her Airjitzu up the side of the mountain.

“Nya, your results are all good, right?” Lloyd asked when he caught sight of her as she entered the courtyard.

It looked like the blond had been in the middle of training when she had walked in.

“Unfortunately no, Lloyd, they aren’t,” He deactivated the course and followed her inside.

****

“Could you gather everyone, except Master Wu?” asked Nya.

****

“Sure, meet in the dining room?”

****

“Yep,”

****

She was glad the Master of Energy was the one she met upon her arrival, Jay and Kai would question her, Zane wouldn’t really understand, and she knew Cole’s mum died from cancer.

****

About five minutes later, they, excluding Wu, were gathered together in the dining.

****

“Nya? Mind telling us why you’ve gathered us all here?” said Cole from where he was standing by the doorway to the kitchen.

****

**_‘Here goes nothing,’_ ** she thought coldly before she spoke. 

****

“You all know how I went to Borg’s for my check-up this morning? Well, the scans came back,”

****

“And?” Kai prompted.

“I have cancer, stage IV. Long story short, I’m gonna die very soon,” she told them.

You could have heard a pin drop with how quiet they went.

“H-how long do you have left?” asked Jay worriedly.

“Pix wasn’t sure for certain, the tests weren’t designed for that purpose, but she did say a day or two at most,” Nya informed them.

  
  


“What about medicine? Are there any treatments available?” Cole sounded hopeful despite the fact he knew the treatments which _were_ accessible would be ineffective at this stage.

Nya answered, “You know as well as I do that it’s too far along for any of them to be effective,”

The conversation faded away afterwards and everyone was only allowed to leave once they agreed to not treat Nya like a dying lady until her very last breaths.

* * *

Pixal hadn’t been wrong, barely two days later, the Master of Water lay on her death bed.

“Jay,” she called to the Master of Lightning who had been standing by her bed.

“After I die, take Zane and go get Echo, Zane ought to know about his brother,” she made him promise right before the other Ninja entered the room.

A few minutes later, Nya Smith was dead.

* * *

“Nya made me promise her something before she died and I intend on keeping that promise,” Jay told the Nindroid as he led him away.

“And that promise would be?” Zane inquired.

“You’ll see,” Was all the Master of Lightning told him before he led him to Ninjago City docks.

So far, Jay was the only one who had been successful in using his Elemental Dragon again, and because of that, meant they didn’t need to worry about a boat.

When they landed at the base of the lighthouse in the middle of the ocean, Zane asked, “Jay, what are we doing here?”.

The man in question hadn’t answered, he only opened the door and proceeded inside, prompting Zane to follow suit.

To Jay’s surprise, Echo was in much better condition than the version of him they had found in the last timeline.

“Zane, this is your brother, Echo,” Jay introduced them, “And Echo, this is your brother Zane,”

“Were you...also built by Doctor Julien?” Echo asked as the two androids examined each other.

“That is correct, yes,”

**Jay had kept his promise to Nya and honestly, how could he leave Echo in the lighthouse when no one else knew of his existence and therefore would come to get him?**

**Author's Note:**

> I sorta forgot about Wu, whoops.  
> Is it bad? Please leave kudos and comments.


End file.
